My Last Hope
by animerocker2001
Summary: Misaki is an abused 16 year old girl, after her home is burned down she runs out into the woods. A pond in the woods brings her into a anime she hasn't seen since she was a kid. Wierd right? Misaki will soon learn that she might be more helpful then touru was, and might fall in love in the process. Though everyone has somthing dark in there past... and misaki's is comming back...
1. Chapter 1

My last Hope

prologue

Monday, November 25, 2013

My breath was ragged, my heart was pounding in my chest. My vision was clouded with black spots that were getting worse.I could feel my small chubby hands try to reach for the window.I could feel my young self want to cry. They were coming, I knew they were. They wanted experiment number 1# back, they wanted me back.

I awoke to the sun hitting my eyes, making me squint. I slowly got out of my comfortable bed, and looked out the window above it. I felt like I was supposed to remember somthing, but I couldn't. And thats what got me confused. I stayed in that postition for about another hour,feeling the breeze pass through my hair. My eyes looking at peace for once, but everything has to end. MISAKI!" I sighed as I got off the bed and walked down stairs. My mom was down stairs cooking breack fest for us. "What Rin?" I asked as I walked down stairs,I felt like she didn't deserve to be called my mom. My mom had light blonde hair and light blue light blue eyes were the only thing I got from my mother, the rest was from my father. Rin walked over to me and practiclly droped a plate of food into my hands. "thanks" I mutteredy,knowing if she heard me she would punish me for no reasons, locking me up in my room for days. " I'm going on a buisness trip" Rin stated finishing up her breckfast. "Nice" I said getting up and putting my plate in the sink. I turned around to feel a sting on the side of my face. Rin was there, hand raised, eyes cold; emotionless." You should never have been born, then your father would still be here." My mother then walked out of the room, leaving me to glare at her retreating form. Not bothering to do the dishes or put up the left overs,I walked up to my room. I closed the door behind me and walked to the dresser.

I walked out of my bathroom, still drying my hair from my recent bath. I walked over and sat on my bed, grabbing my labtop from under the bed. I went onto my favorite web site. I typed in

" " and logged into my account.

I saw that I now had 94 followers and I was following 34 people. I clicked on my new story "My Last Hope" and started working on a new chapter.

30 minutes later I had done two 1,000 word chapters and started another story. "Vroom," I looked out my window. Rin was starting the car and putting suitcases in the trunk. I guessed she was going to her buissnes trip now. I watched her untill I seen her pull out of the drive way and drive down the street. I sat there looking at the empty drive way, I didn't know why I was still here. I could run away now, nowone would care. I knew nowone didn't hate me, I would be suprised to find somewone who could stand me.

I sat on my bed for hours, thinking about the dream that has been on my mind since I woke up this morning. I sighed and got off of my bed, "bang" I froze. I knew that sound well enough. My hand automatically went to the scar on the left of my stomach. "Come out here and we won't hurt you." A gruff male voice came from downstairs."yeah, we just need to talk to ya. Thats all." Another voice said, it sounded kinda southern. I knew he wasn't from around here. I quietly tip-toed to my closet and opened it. I grabbed my suit case and started to pack clothes, I walked over to my door and locked it. I could hear them search the house and I knew I didn't have much time, especially if they had a gun. I walked over to bed and my heart pounding in my cheast as I grabbed my phone, laptop, mp3 player, i pod, and my head phones plus my extra 3 sets I always kept with me. I quickly put all of my items in my bag and went to my mini fridge in the corner of my room. I grabbed some wrapped samwiches, and went into my bathroom. My heart pounded even faster in my chest when banging started on my door. " open up!" the gruff male voice came from behind my bedroom door. I quickly locked my bathroom door and grabbed my tooth past and tooth brush and put them in my other bag for just my clothes while my suitcase will be for electronics. The banging got faster, my heart went faster. My door was busted open, I opened my bathroom window and started climbing out. I just got on the ground outside of my house as my bathroom door was also busted open. I ran, and didn't look back. Not even when I felt the hot sensation of the burning house behind me.


	2. ponds

MY LAST HOPE

CH.2

It felt if I have been running for hours, my throat was sore and dry. My breathing short and ragged. I was a few miles into the woods now, I have been running since 1 pm now it was 5pm. I dragged walked to the closest rock and sat, trying to catch my breath. I set down my bag and stretched out. I swore I heard a "pop" sound come from my back. I took a sandwich from one of the front pockets of my bag and started to eat. The samwich was a simple ham and chesse sandwich, simple but I really didn't have anything else to eat." Well, I better start walking again" I said to myself once I was done with my sandwich. I looked around me, I was surrounded by miles of forest. I sighed as I walked northm, looking out for any sign of water.

I have been walking for another hour now, but no signs of water, I was about to give up when my foot felt wet. I looked down my foot was at the edge of a pond! I looked in front of me the pond was crystel blue and seemed to shimmer, there where rocks on the edge circling the pond giving it a " a pond you would see only in a book" kind of view. I looked around and found a little clearing near the pond and got a blanket out of my bag.

Once I was done with my little "home made" camp site I decided to go look back at the pond.

It only took me 5 minutes to get to the pond and when I did It was sunset. I decided to sit on a nearby rock to watch it. Rin had always made me go to bed early so I never got to really watch a sun set, and wow was it beatiful. I sat there and stared intill the sun was all the way down, the pond now gave off an calm and relaxing vibe. I yawned as I finally got up and started walkeing back to my homemade camp. This time I walked slowler looking at the nature surrounding me. I tore my eyes from the scenery to see I was back once again at me camp. I got under my pile of blankets and closed my eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

melissa's pov

awoke to a nice, soft breeze, when I awoke up the next morning.I didn't have that strange dream last night and hopfully wouldn't have it again. I prayed, hoped that last night wasn't a dream. I was meet with a wonderful anwer. "Hm,..." I got up and packed my bag once again, and got dressed in a short black dress and flats before going to the pond.

The pond like yesterday looked like crytels twinking off of it. I started transfixed on it beauty, "wow this is beatiful" I said to my self.I sat on a rock and just watched the small waves the pond would make. I knew though that I Would have to go soon though, it was dangerous even staying here last night. I sighed and got off the rock I was sitting on, and made my bag on my back tighter. I was about to walk off when a drop was heard behind me, I instently turned around to see who wa there. Nowone was there, a another drop was heard But it was from the pond. I turned to the pond, the water seemed to be starting to swirl. Kinda like a tornado, I got worried. 'It can't be a whirl pool, where not even near a ocean' I thought. I slowly headed back, carful to watch my steps for any logs. As soon as I was near the edge of the small clearing near the lake I sighed in relief. Before I remembered I left my suitcase there, " crap" I said running back to the pond. As soon as I was there I wish I hadn't came back, the water from the pond was coming on shore and was dangerously swirling near the edge of my feet. I tryed to turn back, but didn't have a chance before me, my bag ( which was still on my back) and my suitcase was sucked into the angry swirling pond.


	4. Chapter 4

Misaki's pov

My head hurt, actually my whole body did. "ahhh" I Moaned sitting myself up, I was in the middle of the woods, but the woods looked...diffrent? Wait! everything looked diffrent. "What the heck?" I mumbled standing up, my suitcase and bag where sitting by my feet. I looked around not only were these not my woods, they were animated. "what the fuck" I said to myself. I looked at a nearby puddle, "WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed falling. I was an anime person! "This is not normal" I thought to myself.

"What are you doing out here?" I turned around. "...KYO!?" I screamed, right infront of me was kyo sohma! "how are you real?" I asked, Kyo stared at my " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING, AND HOW THE HELL ARE YOU!?" kyo said/yelled at me.

"I'm misaki" I said holding out my hand, my suprise gone and my cold gaze back. "well see ya, I'm leaving" kyo said walking away. I have him the finger and grabbed my bag and settled it on my back, then I picked up my suicase and started walking. 'were is he?' I thought to myself, I was searching for kyyo at the moment but was having no luck. "how is it to be in an anime anyway?"

I looked at the watch I was wearing, it was 7:36 am. I sighed and continued to drag my acking feet. 'well mabye kyo dosn't live with the sohmas yet' I thought, I sighed as I took another step and was meet with air. "CRAP!" I yelled as I rolled down the hill. I moaned as I came to a errupt stop, "I should be more carful" I said to my self. I stood up and fixed my bag on my back and grabbed a hold of my suitcase. "well time to get going" I started to walk and looked up, I was right infront of the shigure's house! I walked up to the porch and gazed at the zodic figures, 'hey isn't this when shigure and yuki meet touru?' I asked myself."

"Well is it just me or is there a strange young girl standing on my porch" I looked up, 'shigure' I mentelly said. " Um... yes I'm so sorry its just there so cute" I said pretending to at nervoues.

"don't worry I just set them out to dry no harm done" shigure said with a smile." but it does seem that young people wouldn't be intrested in this kind of stuff" shigure added. " I see you left out the cat" I said, for some reason i got really sad at that part. " oh, i see your refering to the chinise zodic" shigure said kneling by me while i stayed bent over. " ya mom mom used to tell me the story when i was little" I lied. " oh, I wonder ow he would react when he finds he has a fan" shigure said more to him self. "huh" I pretended to be suprised, "hm, well you did tell me you were the year of the tiger but you still have a pretty..." shigure stoped speaxking as a bag hit him in the head. " I'm sorry about my couson Miss shiri, he's a bit of a flirt it best to just to ignore him. " ow, what did you put in there? a dictionary or a porcilin bowl?" " hm, two dictionarys, and shame on you for ovong closer and closer." yuki stated hitting him on the head once again. " you look like more of a pedophile like this", "hey!" shigure said holding his head. "good morning miss shiri!" uki said smiling 'how does he know my name? do i go to school with them! i guess i do?" "hi! sohma!" I said waving ". " I hope my cousion didn't do anything weird". " oh of coure not" I said waving it off, " Well since you rhere we don't we walk to school togther?" yuki asked " sure" I said giving a fake smile and walking by him

WE LOVE YUKI! YUKI, LA LKAL LA(AFter this i done)

I was walking to my class for first hour, and then relized what was going to happen right before it did. SO MISS SHIRI WALKED WITH PRINCE YUKI TO SCHOOL THIS MORNING! on fangirl yelled. Two others came beside her "what right do you think you have" one of them asked. "well" I started " mabye becuse im not a crazy stalker that has shrins of him" I stated walking past them. "hey hold up!" one of them yelled grabbing my shoulders . " hey i would let go of her, before those bif noses of your get bruised" a voice stated I looked to my left. "say one more word and ill **** you with electric shocks" I smiled as i relized it was hana and uo, "hey" I said. " hey misaki" hana said giving me a hug, "can't belive we havn't seen other in 3 days" "touru does not exist and you replace her" A voice said, I looked around but couldn't find anywone. "hey you alright" hana asked " oh I'm fine" I said with a fake smile. "okay then see ya" "bye" I said before walking off to find homroom A-1.

okay well this sucks but I"m lazy so here ya go, Bye my lovly grass hoppers


	5. Chapter 5

Misaki's pov

me andyuki walked home from school togther bafter school today. " So shigure told me you like cats" yuki suddenly mentain, we were now standing on top of a hill. " Ya, my mom told me the story when I was younger" I lied. " Do you know how the zodic came to be?" yuki asked me, I relized that this is were yuki explained the zodic calender. " Orginally using counting and numbers and time, after added ying-yang 5 elements complementry and oppisite theory. And becaming a fortunete telling thing. : Are you saying it has nothing to do with animals?" I asked "yes, I'm not sure why the animals were added it's still unclear, but cat was never added from the start." " What if the cat was added? I asked " cats are stupid" yuki was now facing forward and we had stopped walking. " do really hate cats that much yuki" I asked already knowing the answer. " Cats are stupid,foolish creatures . The watch on my wrist started to beep, I relezed I must work at that buliding ( forget what buliding it is) " Um yuki I got to go to work" I said , " alright it was good to walk with you today miss shiri" I nodded and took off running, I don't know how I knew but I ran and quickl found the building. "uh" I groaned walking in.

I walked home from work, amd trust me me my back hurt. ' And to think tonight yuki and shigure are supposed to find me' I thought. I walked into the sohma woods, It took me awhile but I eventully found a small tent. I quickly put my bag in there and found my suitcase was in there. 'weird' I thought, I yawned and grabbed a washrag from the corner of the tent and put my head out waiting for the crazy laughter about to come. I looked up and of course meet shocked looks from guess who? yuki and shigure, I looked at shigure ' I know what your about to do' I said slowly. ' so laugh' I said pointing to him, I waited a few seconds then " BAW HA HA HA AH" shigure was laughing his ass off while pointing his pinger at me, he was even bending to breath. " shigure that's enough"

"somiss shiri, how long have you been staying there?' at the moment I was sitting at the table at shigure house. " for about a week" I lied " well that explains it, all of this land is sohma property. It would be odd for us to suddenly odd for us to have a new neighbor." Yuki explained. " can I please stay there alittler while longer" I said acting like I was about to cry " it will be only a few more weeks then I'll go, I have nowhere else to stay" I finish I was able to make a tear stream down my face. " Those woods arn't to safe, we got animals, land slides, and the every once in a while weirdo walking around, it isn't safe for a yound girl to live out there alone." shigure said after he stoped laughing. " so in other words you" I asked " and your done laughing?" yuki asked. shigure gave a nod and looked at me with a hurtful expresion " what do you mean by me?", " It means that the every occasinal weirdo walking around would be you" I said simply. "uh" I moaned starting to feel dizzy, guess working took atlot out of you. " Miss shiri, you feel warm" yuki said felling my forhead, I guess he relized I was dizzy. " Ice! I'll get ice" shigure said running to the kitchen, I didn't even look around when I said " and you call the woods unsafe" I slowly turned my head to see a shocked shigure but he quickly got over it. " well techinally speacking" shigure started but was cut off my a howl, " what was that" I asked tough I knew it was a the tent. " WAIT! my suit case and bag was still there!" " was it close" yuki asked by the window, "by the ten... not all all!" shigure chimed. " what" I shriked running out of the house, shigure and yuki closly following after me.

The tent, well lets say you could only see the top half of it, " my stuff" I yelled as I started digging " My sister" I mumered remembering how at the last moment I put my picture of my sister in my suitcase.

I had a younger sister by two years, she died 5 years ago in a car accident. I was only 11 back then and it hurt so bad I didn't eat for days. Though that doesn't matter since my mom barly feeds me.

Yuki came over to my side, " please calm doen, you already have a fever" shigure put his hand over mine " Don't strain yourself, think about it I bet you sister was glad it wasn't you in there. we ca make tommow when it's brighter"

I slowly nodded my head, and for once in years I cried, well didn't cry but wanted to. "okay" I whipered. My hands had dirt all over them and under my nails I slowly got up and went back to the house with them.

" there isn't that better?" I was laying down in home made bed on the floor at the moment. "I feel like its my fault" I confessed " arn'y you worried for your mom?" shigure asked sitting crossed legged beside me. "No, I never cared for her." "why?" shigure asked confused most people wouldn't say they wouldn't care what happened to their parent's. "becuse she was a cold hearted bitch" I answered truthfully I wasn't going to tell them everything, at least not yet. " But, I do feel like I should have been the one to die, on the day my sister died in the car wreak." I confessed I snuggled deeper into the blankets trying to hold back tears. " nothing was your fault you know" shigure said "But I didn't even tell her "be safe!" the day she died.

I replied, and it was true I was at my friends house that day so I havn't saw here at all that day. " then I relized how much she meant to me"I couldn't hold back the tears as I put the cover all the way over my face and bit my lip from making any noise. I could feel my self start to nod off as I soon fell alseep.

Yuki's pov

It's trully amazing isn't it I asked, I was standing by the door I had her story and I felt bad for her. Relizing to late how much her sister meant to her, and how her mother didn't seem to care" I never would of thought she has been suffering this long, even though she's been her for years it seems like I just really started to get to know her ( ok well you see when misaki came to this world everyone got it where hey thought she has always been there) " I always want to run away fom sohma house when I was young, but I always found some rashenel explaination to stay" I said staring at the pouch of ice water in my hands. " Its's the fault that I wasn't strong enough or I could of left. I could have run away and lived in a tent like her." " you can call it amazing but I don't think the word gives it justice" shigure said looking at me. " no, no it doesn't" I said as I looked at Misaki. " would you ming watching her for awhile? I would like to go on a walk" I asked " what where?" shigure asked me " I hope you arn't going out to try and dig out that tent, you can't do it alone". I smiled "who said I was going alone" I asked I could feel my eyes go lighter. " be safe yuki" I heard as I walked out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Melissa's pov

I sat up, my breath was short and ragged. I had that dream again last night, that awful dream. I felt like a small child who wanted somewone to comfort them, to show its alright. I looked to my right, my suit case was there along with my bag. 'Where's my photo?' I got up and was about to call for somewone when the door opened.

"Good morning" I turned m head, yuki was there I could see he has my sisters photo and a strange necklace.

" I take that this is all of you things?" I nodded and put on a fake smile.

" I Know the place is dirty, and the idea of living with two strange boys might be alittle akward. But there's a extra room on the second floor your welcome to stay there if you like." I stared at him 'opps might of forgot he would ask that' (yah see how one hiffen yah means there thinking that) "um..." I didn't know what to say or do, i knew if I were going to follow the story line that I would have to stay here but I didn't want to make me sound like I made my mind right away."

"Of course we intent to pay you for your sevice's" shigure said sneaking up behind me. " Want me to your house keeper" I said blutly, we all sat there in awkward silence " And I was right" I said staring at his shocked expression.

'why is he acting suprised? seems yuki's fine' "Well we'll take your things all up to your room. I assume your references will al check out." shigure said as him and yuki walked up the stairs with my bags. I still held the photo and necklace in my hand as I followed them.

"fine I don't want your money and I'm only working for room and board" I said "Also what are the house rules" I wasn't really like I cared but if I was living here I don't want to be kicked out."

" relax miss shiri you can do your own things here" yuki said I nodded. We walked into the quit, un-used, dusty room, " We haven't used this room for awhile so it would be best to leave a window open for awhile" yuki said opening a window on the far right wall. I gave a short nod, The roof started to creak. I went into the corner of the room ' yah not being hit by him' as soon as I thought that kyo came crashing in through the roof.

"Yo, time to pay the piper I'm here to collect." yuki turned away from the window with a smirk on his face " Funny I thought he would send sombody bigger". "Yah better get out all of that tough talk becuse I'm about to wipe that smirk off of your face." kyo said trying to punch kyo in the face".

"break it up you two" I said walking over and grabbing kyo's fist, my eyes went wide as my foot tripped on a piece of wood. 'shit,shit,shit, ,shit' I thought as I fell on kyo, A load "poof" was heard and orange smoke filled the air. " yuki, what was that load noise? kyo isn't here is he" shigure said creeping into the room

. I got up and started at the pissed off cat before me, "hi asshole" I said smirking. yuki and shigure looked like they were going to have a panic attack. I got up " it's you!" kyo said getting up and glaring

" what the hell are you doing here and why are you not freaking out!?" I yawned, 'wish I sleep more" I thought.

"Well I was going to live here," "two, why are you here?" I said glaring back " Because I'm going to bet that sorry rat's ass and why the hell do you want to know!" yuki and shigure just stood their shcok and suprise on their faces. " well" I started " Are you guys related?" I asked

"yes he is our cousin" yuki said kinda weirdly. I smirked and they backed up, I walked over to yuki and gave him a hug. A loud "poof" filled the air like before except it was purple this time. I started at the small mouse before me, "So I was right" I said.

"what was right?" shigure asked walking over to me, "well once I found they were related that unless kyo was adopted, his parents or one of them would be like him. Or maybe even other family relatives, But now I see that mabye that only yuki and kyo might have this "Gift" or mabye the whole family" I stated/lied I already had this plan figured out before I fell asleep last night and it was working.

" I see, I don't think that others would be as smart as you" shigure said I stood up once again " I know" I said with a fake smile. "We are though going to have to akito about this though" shigure said he seemed to be in deep thought. I smirked and crept behind him, "shigure" I said before hugging him. "Poof" I smirked In the blue smoke, A dog sat there surprised. "Lesson learned, never turn your back on others" I said petting the dogs head.

"DAMMIT, how am I supposed to make an excuse if you guys turn to!" Kayo yelled he had a tick mark on his head. "How would I know she would hug me, and besides heard what she said she would found it out herself" yuki stated. I walked down stairs with the others on my tail, "post man" I stated pointing to the man. "here you go" The post man said smiling, I smiled my fake one back and closed the door.

"theirs no time for excuse's we might as well tell her the truth" shigure said sitting by my feet. "Misaki I'm a dog,yuki here is a rat, and that's kyo. don't let his temper scare you he has a bit of a chip on his shoulder." I looked at all of them " So this in other words is normal?" I asked.

"well nice choice of words but yes, our family has lived with this curse for generations. To transform into the 12animals of the Chinese zodiac." Kyo glared at us "fine the 12 animals plus the cat" shigure corrected. "when our bodies come under a great amount of stress or we're hugged by the opposite sex we transform. though after awhile we change back" I turned away, I could feel their gazes. "With my luck you'll transform any minute" I said and as soon as I said that 3 "poofs" filled the air.

"Well me must all seem strange to you" shigure said, we all were at the table sitting while kyo was out side on the porch.

"It's not your fault your family's cursed, I think it's a gift. For you don't have to be like everyone else, you can be different. And even if it sounds horrible maybe if you tried you could like the curse." I stated My head was down and I could feel the others stares.

"Hey Misaki didn't you say something about you used to want to be a cat. How is it seeing the real thing " Shigure asked me. I smiled "yah the cat from he Chinese zodiac like from in the story", " yes just like in the story, although I have to agree the phrase "cat like" reflexes dosn't really apply to him the way he let you fall on him like that" shigure said making motions with his hand "although clumsier then most, surprising really considering all of that Martial ( sorry for spelling) arts training he's had. I bet he would tell you the same thing yourself if he wasn't glutting like a child." I could see kyo temper about to explode, "Will you shut up! it's not my fault. If you want to blame somebody blame her" kyo said pointing to me "she shouldn't't even be here".

I gave him the bird, "who we choose to let into this house is really none of your concern. your the one that dosn't belong here" yuki said glaring at kyo.

Kyo temper was at it highest as he slam-ed his fist into the table breaking it in half and sending some piece everywhere. I had my head down as the table hit my forehead. I could feel blood falling down my face, I slowly got up. I turned my head up to kyo who looked shocked of what he done. I walked up to him and punched him in the face making him fly out the door into the yard. " Misaki, please don't try to destroy the house okay." I looked at shigure "I'm sorry I didn't mean to send him into the yard." I said walking back to the now broken table.

"Miss Shiri your hurt" yuki said inspecting my forhead. "I'm fine I've had worse" I said but then froze, I told them my mom never cared would they find out she hurt me too. It seemed they did find somthing wrong since yuki stoped wiping the blood from my forehead.

"What do you mean you've had worse?" yuki asked me, I just shook my head "nothing" I gave them my fake smile. I could see kyo get up and run from the yard in till I couldn't see him anymore. "Hey don't we have school" I asked. I rushed upstairs and changed out of my dress from yesterday. 'hey wonder why they didn't say anything about it at school yesterday' I changed into my uniform before going down stairs. "Bye I'm leaving" I said opening the door

"Bye" Shigure waved. I nodded before walking out

YUki's pov

"Your going to tell akito arn't you" I asked

"Yuki you know as well as me I have to" Shigure said with a sigh. I glared before grabbing my bag and walking out the


	7. Chapter 7

Melissa's pov

I ran to school,My breathing hard as I stop at bench connect to the bus stop I'm at. "Mother?" I turned around, nowone was there..yet it felt somewone was there or even something. "Yo, somewone there? I got to get to school" I asked lokking around. I saw somthing red from the coner of my eye. I turned around " HELLO!?" I asked "If somewone there come and stop being a ass and talk to me i have places to be" I said aggravatied. I got no answer, I sighed and continued to walk to school. I was about to turn the corner when I heard a faint whisper, "Good bye, for now mother." I shook my head and kept on walking


	8. Chapter 8

melissa's pov

I opened the door to my high school, "Hey Melissa!" I turned my head ou and hana was walking towards me. " What" I asked, "why are your clothes so dirty?" Hana asked me pointing a finger. I looked down at my uniform, My shirt had dirt stains from the night before and my shirt had dirt and blood stains on it. I got confused to why blood stains would be on it, and why it would be dirty since I didn't where my uniform to school yesterday. " Come they should let us borrow a washing machine" ou said walking down the hall. I followed looking around and memorizing the route. I didn't really get to memorize anything at school yesterday since I have been busy wondering why I'm in this world. "Here"

L_

" Thanks...whatever they let us borrow a washing machine" I said holding my clothes. At the moment I was wearing my gym clothes since the clothes were still wet .'they were awful, did you fall or something?" uo asked.

I was going to reply when the Yuki fan club came up to us. "W-e L-O-V I punched the girls in the face as they started singing. "Shut the hell up, my head hurts because of you" I said through gritted teeth while holding my head. :Whet the h..." When of the girls started but hana stated to stare at them with electric like shocks coming from her.

The girls ran with hana on their tails, "Seems like Prince yuki's gang has got strangely suspicious lately" ou said with a hand on her head.

I shrugged " I don't really care" I turned back to the door " Hey I'll be back I'm going to change" I said opening the door and stepping inside. I walked to the girls locker room in the back and changed into my clothes before walking out.

" Miss shiri" I turned away from the door and looked at yuki.

"You have't said anything to your friends right?" I nodded " I'm not the type to go around screaming other people's family secrets, besides who would belive me?" I asked. Yuki nodded, I winced as was pushed against the wall behind me. Yuki was trapping me between the wall and him.

" I"m sorry, you're trying so kindly to keep our secret. But it may turn out where your memories will be erased." Yuki started telling the story about how when he was younger how the kids found out and all of their memories had to be erased. I chuckled causing yuki to look at me

" I don't give up easily yuki...but..even if my memories were to be erased be my friend alright!" I didn't mean to yell the last part but it happened itself.

Yuki looked shocked " Even if I just got to know you, Yuki without you my life would be boring and useless. I don't care your different because you're not cursed your gifted." I finished and all of what I said was true I meant all of it. Yuki was looking up at me with sparkling eyes, I smiled. "POOF" I blushed and turned around, I could hear clothes rustling behind me. I turned around once I knew Yuki had all of his clothes on. " Hey yuki, where'd you learn to tie a tie" I asked laughing, His tie was horrible it was not even in a correct knot.

" Guess I'm not really good at this type of things" Yuki said trying to fix it. I walked over and removed his hands, I fied his tie and looked up. Yuki had a slight blush on his cheeks, I smirked and his face got redder.

" Shiri- san do you feel sickened?" I smiled at him

" no I feel happy". "RING" I backed away "Lets head to class" I took yuki's hand as we went to our class room.

did_

I walked through the door of my new home "Were home!" I called out taking off my shoes.

"Shigure has gone out" Yuki said looking in shigure office

I'm going to go put my bag up ok" I said walking up the stairs

"Okay"

I walked into my bed room door and didn't pay attition to kyo who was working on the roof. " It's only temporary ok, call a professional later to come and fix it." kyo said getting off the later, duck tape in hand. "HEY!" I turned around " Yes?" I asked. " Look I...can't...see what's around me...when I lose my temper." " So either your always like this or just a plain ass" I said sitting in my desk that shigure bought for me while I was at school today. " I GIVE UP!" Kyo yelled fast walking out of my room. I sighed and went after him " Kyo wai.." Kyo ran down stairs and out of the house.

" Don't worry he'll be back" Shigure said a few doors down, I sighed and sat at the top of the stairs with my head in my hands

' god I need to get my mouth under control or I'm going to say something I regret.' " Misaki, do you have a sec?"

you_

At the moment shigure, me, and yuki were sitting in the living room at the table. " So what do you need to tell us?" I asked setting my elbow on the table and resting my head in my hand.

" I have recently talked to akito" shigure said " He said as long as she keeps out secret, Melissa-kun can live with us."

I gave a fake smile, "Great." I ran up to my room my fake smile leaving, I could never give a real smile. haven't in years, blame my mom and...somthing else I can't remember. Lately I've wondered if my dreams are connected to the part of my life I have forgotten. I sighed and layed in my new queen sized bed. I layed there for a few minutes before getting up and going to my suit case. I grabbed out my i pod and head phones and walked to my window. I slowly opened it, careful to not make any noise. I slowly climbed out knowing if I made one noise shigure would hear me. I slowly climbed my way down the house, and when I finally got to the bottom I checked my i pod. It had taken me 10 minutes to get down and I also had a full battery. I smiled and started walking to the woods, I walked around for a bit before getting to a medium sized clearing. It had tree's surrounding it, the grass was a bright green, and the sun hit it so beutifuly

I went ans stood in the middle of the clearing before picking a song. I put my black hair up in a pont tail as the song came on, I grabbed My pocket knife I had in my boots since i had changed earlier.

"As He came Into the window, IT was the sound of a crescendo.

"He came into her apartment, He left blood stains on the carpet.

I sang as the song kept on going

"She ran underneath the table, He could see she wasn't able.

" She so ran into her bed room, she was struck down. It was her doom"

I danced and sang as one of my favorite parts were about to come afer this

"Annie Are you ok

so, Annie are you ok

Are you ok, Annie

Annie Are you ok

So, Annie Are you ok

Are you ok, Annie

Annie, are you ok

so, Annie are you ok

Are you ok, Annie

Annie, Are you ok

Annie are you ok, Annie"

I smiled as my favorite part came on and sang my loudest for it.

"Annie Are you OK"

"Will you tell us that You're OK"

"There's A Sign In the window"

"That He Struck You- A Crescendo Annie"

"He came into your apartment"

"HE left the blood stains on the carpet"

"Then you ran into the bed room, you were struck down it was your doom"

I was about to get another breath to sing the chorus when I saw orange coming from a bush. I crept over and saw a little girl with orange hair and blue eyes. " What are you doing out here alone?" I asked she looked at me sadly. " You don't remember me, but its ok because one day you will" I watch her ran off and stared confused at where she once was. I shook my head and walked back home tired.

I slowly climbed the wall, into my bedrooms window. Closed it and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Melissa's pov

I woke up to the sound of yelling and sighed. I slowly got out of bed and went to my closet I had put my clothes in.

which contained a dark blue shirt and black pants with boots

I put hair down (in pic) and grabbed my i pod before walking out. I walked down the stairs, "hey" I called. I sighed when I found I was the first up, I went into the kitchen and put a song on while I cooked breckfast"

called "darkness" nightcore

I sang as I cooked, I put the food on plates and set them on the table and decided to amire my work.

.

I smiled ( I seem to do that more...well most are fake) I walked up the stairs and went to shigures room. I slowly opened the door and walked in. I smirked at shigure sleeping face. I grabbed my knife out of my shoes and hovered over him. "Shigure" I purred, putting the knife close to his neck "wake up" I smiled insanely. Shigure slowly opened his eyes, the seemed confused for a moment before he knew what I was doing. I was covered in blood, had a knife to his neck, and was smiling insanely. "W-what are you doining" Shgure stuttered. I smirked and got close to his face. "Paying you back for being a pervert" I said simple now on the other side of the room. Shigure started at me shocked how I got oer there so fast. I strutted out of the room to yuki's. "Yuki" I called out, I went to kyos's rooma nd walked in. I saw a book on his desk and smirked. I grabbed the book and went over to kyo. ' HE needs more knowledge' I thought hitting him with the book. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" kyo yelled waking up. "For being an ass" I said walking out and down stairs.

We all sat the table eating silently, "So how was everyone's sleep" I asked with a fake sweet tone. Truth was I could act inncoent then turn evil the next, if I was kyo or shigure I would soon memorize that.

"Good... INTILL I WAS HIT WITH A BOOK!" Kyo yelled pointing a chop stick at me. " you woke up to being hit with a book? I woke up thinking I was going to die. seriosly Misaki had a knife to my throught when I woke up" shigure aid fake crying or at least i thought =_=;.

"Hm, well thats weird. My name was called nothing else." yuki said

"Well thats becuse your not a ass or a pervert" I said smiling dangerouesly ay kyo and shigure you both looked slightly scared.

"I see" yuki said getting up to put his plate away

I followed him and put my own plate in the sink. I walked back out " I'm going for a walk" I told shigure waking out "Be safe!" I heard shigure yell. " I will" I called back walking to the meadow I found yestersay. I picked ot a song and danced to it I felt like I was being watched like yesterday.

I shrugged my shoulders when I saw a flash of red like yesterday. I slowly walked there and saw the same girl as yesterday. " It's you" I said clearly suprised, 'seriouesly is this kid following me?" she stared at me, tears in her eyes. She jumped up and huged me. "its time" she wispered before I fell into uncounsioues.


	10. Chapter 10

Melissa's pov (flash back or memory)

I ran, my breathing was out of control. My heart thumped against my chest. I could hear the erasers behind me, I held the bundle close to me. I had a plan, gavin would wait at the clearing for me. I looked down at the pink bundle in my arms, yes it was a baby. My baby, I knew I was 12 but I didn't have her phisaclly. The white coats or the scientists, had used mine and gavins dna to make I was rare and the lonly one to have demon blood,avian, and wolf blood and was very powrful since i also had other abilites from the test ive got. My daughter has gavins red hair and my eyes. I smiled at her tellinf her its going to be alright. I ran faster, I could feel the erasers breath on the back of my neck.

I ran into the clearing gavin was there, waiting. I ran to him and gave him our baby we still had to name. "Take care of her" I said runnign to the cliff I knew was only half a mile away. I ran, I could hear the erasers again. I smirked as the cliff came into view. I waved as I jumped off the cliff, I slowly let my wings out and flew bak to gavin. I saw the erasers fall off of the cliff. I laughed as my eyes flashed frushia. Yes I was a demon, well not all of the way. I was 75% demon,2% artic wolf,2% avian, an 21% human. MY dad was a half demon and my mom was a full breed demon. I been tested on my whole life, My parents useded me as an experiment. What was worse is that im 12 and a mom, sure the baby will age faster then normal but still! I was pulled out of thought when searing pain hit my head. I fell down my memory leaving me.


	11. Chapter 11

melissa's pov

I screamed jumping up, I looked around. I was back in shigure's house. I sighed "come did I get back home" I thought getting clothes from my closet.

I went into the bathroom to take a shower

I sighed as I remebered it was monday, I walked down stairs to see a note "you looked sick so we thought we would let you sleep. shigure" I grabbed my bag from my room and headed towards school getting ready for a boring day.

okay my computer sucks and destroyed my chapter so sorry


	12. Chapter 12

Misaki's pov

I walked walked into the school, just getting home from school. I had to explain why I was there today to yuki and he tried to get me to go home but I refused. "Were home" I called out, I went into my room to put m bag away while yuki went to his room to do his homework.

I walked down stairs into the kitchen, It was destroyed. I sighed and started pitching bags. I put an rice cooker in the counter and started washing the dishes.

After that I worked on food, I made rice,cod fish,leeks, I smiled at my choices and put them on the table before going back into the kitchen when I heard the kettle go off. I got out the cups that kinda remind me of tea cups and poured the tea. I walked back out and set the cups on the table.

"Yuki,shigure, kyo! get you buts down here" I yelled.

I watched as yuki came down shigure following. "were's kyo?" I asked I knew that he lived with us now, I don't want to go over details of what happened. "That stupid cat is probably on the roof. I can't believe he's missing on a perfect dinner" I sweat dropped.

"Yuki I don't think it's that good" I said. Yuki shook his head "No I think your the best cook I know" I blushed and nodded. "Be back I'm finding kyo" I said going to my room, I climbed out the window and climbed to te roof. "Dinner's done" I said to kyo who was sitting on the roof.

"Kyo" I said again crawling to over here he was sitting. "What do you want" Kyo asked. I sighed "Dinner's done" I said. kyo looked at me.

"I'm not going to be near that damn rat" I punched his arm lightly "Alright fine, I'll bring you your dinner." I said crawling back over to the house.

"Hey, Misaki" Kyo called. "Yes" I said turning my head, "You seem like someone you would like to know how to fight..w-ell...would you like me to teach you?" Kyo said blushing. I smiled a true smile, "sure" I said coming back and giving him a kiss on the cheek before going down the side of the house and back into my window,

"Back" I said walking back down the stairs, Yuki and shigure were almost done eating. I sat down and started to eat myself.

"Yuki the other day I saw a garden, Is it yours" I asked. Yuki looked up "Hm, yes I guess you could say its my base" I nodded "Sounds cool maybe I could come with you next time".

"I would like that"

I got up and grabbed my plate and brought it to the kitchen, I set it in the sink and grabbed a plate. I filled the plate with the left over food except the leeks. I walked back upstairs into my room, I opened my window and slowly and very carefully climbed the side of the house onto the roof. I walked over to kyo this time and set the plate down. "here" I said putting chop sticks bye him, kyo turned to me.

"thanks' kyo said picking up his plate and eating" I smiled "no problem" I sat by him and looked at the stars

. "So Misaki, why did you disappear yesterday" I turned to him. "You did't get home to late last night yuki and shigure were worried for ya you know."

I nodded "Sorry" for some reason when he said yuki ans shigure were worried for me, it made my chest hurt that kyo wasn't worried for me also. I shook my head, why do I care if kyo is worried about me?" I got up and walked to the side of the house.

"See ya tommow" I said climbing down the side of the house. I jumped into my room and closed the window before climbing into my bed and falling asleep.


End file.
